7 Days
by ZombieRusher7
Summary: Kendall has been diagnosed with something very serious! When the boys find out they are all saddened, but they will do anything to help comfort their friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this story is a sad one so if you don't like sad stories, then I still think you should read this anyways because I am proud of this one. Seriously though, I had a hard time writing it because the thought of it happening is horrible. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new story. **

"Kendall, the doctor is here to see you now," the nurse spoke loudly. Kendall slowly got up and walked towards the small room where the doctor stood.

"Kendall, from the looks of these tests, and all the bad headaches you have told us about, there is only one way to say this. Kendall, you have cancer."

Kendall looked at the doctor in shock. Then he heard the door open and he saw his wonderful friends looking at him. He smiled, but not for long. "Guys," Kendall whispered.

"I got it, Kendall," the doctor assured while patting Kendall's back. Kendall put his head down and looked at his feet while the doctor explained the tragic event that had happened. Then, the boys came closer to Kendall, all putting their heads down and hugging each other. They tried to hold back the tears for Kendall, but they just couldn't do it. Kendall's world, along with his friends', had shattered.

There were still more people to tell, but Kendall couldn't do it. His mom would break down and what about Katie? She had always looked up to her big brother. How would she react? Tears nearly ran down her face whenever the guys had to go on tour; Kendall having a slim chance of living would be terrifying to see. What about Gustavo and Kelly? Not having one of the boys would be the end of Big Time Rush. Then what would the rest of the boys do? All these thoughts ran through Kendall's mind. Those thoughts turned into tears, and those tears turned into tighter hugs.

"Wait," Logan broke the silence, "is there anything that can be done or is he just a lost case?"

"I can run the test again, and we can give him some medicine. It is too early right now to see if he will make it or not, so I don't want to make any predictions yet."

"See guys, it will be okay," Carlos stated in an attempt to cheer everyone up a bit. It was hard to do considering what was going on at the moment.

"Doctor, can I speak with you for a second?" Logan questioned.

"Sure. Let's go into this room over here," The doctor invited.

"I will be back in a second you guys," Logan stated.

While Logan went to talk to the doctor, Kendall, James, and Carlos sat in silence. Right until Carlos broke it.

"Okay, maybe-" Carlos started to say.

"No, Carlos! It's not going to be okay. I have cancer for crying out loud, and there is no way to make everything better like corndogs and helmets." Carlos was surprised at Kendall's words, but he understood why he was like that.

"Sorry, Carlos," Kendall apologized, realizing he shouldn't have lashed out on his friend the way he did.

"It's okay, Kendall," Carlos forgave.

"Guys, I am scared. I don't want this life to end. It was just getting better. I love this life, and I don't want it to end so soon." Tears started rushing down all three boys' faces and nobody knew what to say or do to make anything better.

_With Logan and the doctor:_

"Yes, Logan, what do you need? Any questions?" Logan stood there, and then he fell to his knees and started crying. His head was buried in his hands and he started to mumble words the doctor could not understand. The doctor just stood there and began trying to bring him some comfort.

"Logan, calm down. Now try saying that again." Logan slowly began regaining his composure, stood up, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, doctor, I just had to hold it in for Kendall. I do have a question, though."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it really too early to tell if he will live? Or is it just too early for you to tell us that he won't survive?" Logan questioned.

The doctor stopped and stared at Logan.

"Well? Which is it?" Logan questioned angrily.

"When I looked at the test results, I could tell he doesn't have much time, but I still can't tell how much time he does have. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You say you're sorry and that's it! My friend is out there probably crying his eyes out because he thinks he is going to die! All you can say is that you are sorry?"

"Logan, please." Logan started to pull up a fist, but James stopped him as he rushed into the room.

"Logan, what are you doing?" James inquired.

"That doctor said Kendall probably didn't have very long to live, and all he said was that he was sorry. For one, he lied. Two, didn't even said he would try anything to help."

"Logan, calm down...for Kendall. We want to stay strong for him, right?" Just at that time, Kendall and Carlos walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" Kendall asked, completely oblivious to the situation at hand between Logan and the doctor.

Logan gave James a worried look, not wanting to tell his best friend that he wouldn't be alive much longer. James didn't want to deliver the news to his friend, either, but he didn't want to lie.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Kendall," James assured.

The only problem was that James wasn't completely sure that Kendall shouldn't be worrying yet.

"Okay," Kendall uttered, unsure if his friends were telling the truth.

"Now you guys should probably get going. If you would like, you can come in tomorrow if you have any questions or if you just want to talk," the doctor explained. Logan looked down at his feet when the doctor mentioned coming just to talk. He knew he was talking about him.

"Thank you, doctor," James replied. Then the boys walked out of the room slowly and stayed quiet until, again, Carlos broke the silence.

"How are we going to tell everyone? Especially your mom and Katie." The boys looked at each other and frowned. This day just couldn't get any worse. They all walked into the elevator and they stood quiet. No fighting over pushing the button. No racing to see who was last in. Just…quiet. The doors opened, and the boys stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the hospital.

"I don't want to tell them, guys. I don't want to crush them," Kendall informed with tears filling his eyes.

"I'll tell them," Logan assured.

"No, I will," James stated.

"Let's all tell them. Guys, we are in this together," Carlos suggested.

"He's right," James said.

"We are all here for you man," Logan assured while patting Kendall on the back. Then, the boys walked home, each of them thinking of what to say when it was time. Well, all of them but Logan. All he could think about was what the doctor said. _"When I looked at the test results, I knew he didn't have much time..."_ One of his best friends doesn't have much time. Never would he have imagined would it be this soon. He knew it would have to come sometime, but he always thought it would be when they were eighty. Not when they were still young.

This is too soon, Logan thought to himself.

They arrived at the Palm Woods, and they all exchanged looks showing they were all both worried and nervous. They walked in passing everyone without a smile.

"Hey, guys," Camille greeted. The boys just passed her by, not wanting to tell anyone else about the tragic news they had received today. Their focus was Mrs. Knight and Katie.

When Camille tried to get their attention, Logan finally said, "Camille, there is something I have to tell you. Kendall... Kendall has cancer. The doctor confirmed it today." Camille just stood in shock. The same way everyone else had when they heard the news. "Now Camille, you can't tell anyone else yet. We don't want it getting to Mrs. Knight and Katie before we get to them."

"Okay, Logan," Camille replied.

Then the boys continued their, what seemed longer than what it was, journey to their home. Once they got out of the elevator, they walked down to their apartment. They all stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. They walked in and Katie started jumping up and down. She had news for them. Great news to be exact.

"Hey guys! I have great news. You want to hear it?"

"Sure, Katie. What's the big news?" James replied, not wanting to stop Katie from being so happy.

"So, you know this game I have been working on for quite some time now right?"

"Yeah," James replied.

"Well, I just beat the whole game! I beat it just this morning when you guys left. Hey, where did you guys go anyway?" Katie questioned.

"Katie, we were at the hospital," Logan informed, not letting James be the one to have to say the bad news.

"What for? What's wrong?" Katie questioned.

"Katie, your brother... Kendall has cancer," Carlos whispered. Tears filled Katie's eyes. She looked at her brother and rushed to his arms holding him tighter than ever. Kendall slowly placed his hands on his sister.

"Don't cry, Katie. Please don't cry," Kendall begged. He hated to see Katie cry. It didn't matter if it was because she had scraped her knee or if it was because of news as tragic as this. Kendall hated to be the cause of her tears now.

"How am I not supposed to cry, Kendall?" Katie asked, her voice barely audible.

"I'm going to be just fine. I promise, I'm not going to give up on this fight. We both know how stubborn I am," Kendall laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, you beat that game! That's something to smile about, isn't it?"

"Forget the game, it doesn't matter. Kendall, please, please agree to do whatever the doctor says you should do. He knows what's best and he's going to help you get rid of the cancer. Take the medicines, stay in bed, and take the treatments. If you ever think about not going through with them, remember it's for me, alright?"

Kendall put his hands on his sister's shoulders and got down on his knees to look right into her eyes. Kendall motioned for his friends to join him and his sister. Once they were all joined together, Kendall looked right into Katie's eyes. "This is my official promise that I will do everything I possibly can to get rid of this cancer." Kendall stuck out his pinky and Katie did the same. They locked fingers and counted to three, a ritual that they had done since Kendall was seven and Katie was three.

Kendall moved over to his three brothers and smiled. "This is my official promise to you guys that I'm not going to argue with the doctor over anything." Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all did the secret handshake they created when they were five.

They all gathered together and began walking towards the room where Mrs. Knight stayed. What Kendall dreaded to do, tell his mom he has cancer. "Kendall, the doctor is here to see you now," the nurse spoke loudly. Kendall slowly got up and walked towards the small room where the doctor stood.

**Did you like it? I hope so, because like I said before, I am really proud of this one! Well now it is time for fun facts!**

** -I know what you were probably thinking. "Why Kendall? Does she hate Kendall or something?" The answer is no. I do not hate Kendall, and I chose him because he is the pretty much the leader of the group and now the other boys will probably have no idea what to do without him.**

** - Another HUGE thanks to beautywithbrains for helping me with this story. **

** -I had a very hard time writing this. Not because I was out of ideas, but because I was getting very emotional. **

** That's all the fun facts for today folks. Thanks for reading, and I will try to get chapter two up as quick as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Well… I know I am a horrible person because I have not added another chapter for like….EVER! So let me start this by saying I AM DEARLY SORRY MY FRIENDS! :-) Anyways, I hope you like chapter two!**

* * *

"Mom," Kendall whispered, peeking into his mother's room to find her holding a book, her eyes running across the page.

"Yes, Kendall?" she replied, setting the book down on her nightstand.

"Um...I..." Kendall trailed off, not sure how to break the news to his mom.

"He wants something to eat!" Katie announced, running to her brother's side. Kendall looked down at her with a shocked expression and Katie smiled at him. "Right, Kendall? You've been gone for so long that you didn't get anything to eat!"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm hungry! That's it," Kendall murmured.

"Ok, Kendall, what do you want to eat?" questioned.

"Pizza! I would love some pizza," Kendall exclaimed.

"Ok, I guess I can get us some pizza," Kendall's mother stated.

"Thanks mom!" Kendall and Katie then walked into the boys room.

With a tear running down his face, Kendall looked down at his little sister and said, "I...I just don't know what to tell her Katie. Mom's reaction to this, just the thought of it scares me! Please Katie, will you help me?"

"Of course, big brother! I will help you through this. I will be by your side the whole time, and when it's all over. Because I know you will get through this," Katie answered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks, Little Sis," Kendall stated, now confident in himself knowing his little sister will be right by his side. They walked into the kitchen to find their mother dialing the number to Papa Shawn's, Kendall's favorite pizzeria.

"What kind of pizza do you want, Kendall?"

"Mom, I don't want anything," Kendall confessed.

"But you just said that you-" Mrs. Knight began.

"I know what I said, Mom, but now I have something really important to tell you."

"Kendall, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Mom, Kendall had to go to hospital this morning," Katie explained.

"What for?" questioned in a panicked way.

"Remember how I've been complaining about major headaches, and how I just haven't been feeling that great?" Kendall replied.

"Yeah."

"I went to the doctor this morning to find out what was going on. When I told him, he gave me a check-up, then he told me he needed to take some tests. He called me into the room when he was finished looking over the test results. He looked at me and told me... he told me," Kendall explained, not being able to finish his sentence due to the amount of worry that kept building up inside him.

"Told you what honey?" his mother asked frantically.

"That I have cancer," Kendall replied, his chin quivering. His mother looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"K-Kendall, please tell me you're joking," Mrs. Knight begged in a whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's what I hate about this, Mom. I'm not joking."

Mrs. Knight stood in front of her son with a scared expression on her face before she walked forward a few steps and cried onto her son's shoulder. Kendall put his arms around his mother in an attempt to comfort her, but to no avail. He stared forward as he told her to calm down and that everything would be alright, even though both he and Mrs. Knight knew that everything wouldn't turn out okay in the end.

"Mom, please don't cry. I don't like to see Katie cry let alone you." Kendall looked around to find where Katie was. He found her face down in a pillow crying. Kendall pulled his mom aside and told her, "Stay strong, Mom. If you can't just do it, think of Katie. Think about how it's affecting her. Isn't it bad enough she has to see her older brother with something that could kill him? Do you really think she wants to see her _mother _cry? That's one of the worst sights a child can see. Their mom is supposed to be strong. A child's mom is supposed to be tough enough to overcome anything thrown their way. When a mom cries, their kid loses hope. They may not know it, but they have."

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight murmured, "how do you-"

"Because I remembered when Dad left," Kendall answered, already knowing what his mom was going to ask him. "I remember seeing you cry. I remember seeing the tears run down your face. I was so upset after that. I remember feeling like I was never going to be happy again. Katie's the same age now that I was then. Don't make her go through that, Mom."

"Oh Kendall, I am so sorry," replied.

"Don't apologize to me. Don't tell Katie about any of this. All you need to do is be there for her. Make her feel like everything's okay. She knows, but make her even the slightest bit happy."

"What about you? Who knows if these are your last moments? I want you to be happy if they are."

"We don't know yet. I can promise you one thing, if you make Katie happy, I'll be happy." Mrs. Knight walked over to Katie, and lifted her head from the pillow. Katie's face was red from the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay, no need to cry. How about we all go out for some ice cream?" Mrs. Knight suggested.

"I don't want ice cream," Katie sniffled, wiping away at her eyes with the back of her hand. She buried her face in her pillow again and Mrs. Knight looked over at Kendall.

"Hey, Katie, why don't you want to go out for ice cream? You love it," Kendall claimed.

"I just don't feel like it, I guess," Katie answered, her voice muffled due to the fact that her face was still in the pillow.

"_I _want to go get some ice cream," Kendall informed, thinking it would convince Katie to come along. "How about it, Mom?"

"Sure, Kendall, let's go." Right before they both stepped out the door, Katie spoke up.

"Okay, fine, I'll go. Only for Kendall, though." Katie got up and slowly walked to the door. Then when they walked out the door, Katie grabbed Kendall's hand. Something she hasn't done in the longest time.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did! If you have any questions or things you think I could improve on PLEASE review and PM me. Well here is a few Fun Facts for this chapter:**

**~I am very happy to have beautywithbrains as a friend to help me out with this. THANK YOU BRI!**

**~A big thanks to all of you that have reviewed and such. You have no idea what it means to me.**

**~When I was reading this, I tried to think of how sad this would be if it were real. So, it's hard to write things like this.**

**~I also feel I need to say sorry about taking so long. And I want to thank those who are patient with me!**

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading and I will try to update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! I am going to try this something new. It is my goal to add chapters to my stories every weekend! And knowing me, I will probably forget 3 weeks from now, so could you guys pllleeeaassseee remind me when you have the time. I really don't want to disappoint you guys by taking so long. Well anyways, here is chapter 3!**

When the trio returned from their ice cream trip, Katie didn't feel any better. Kendall and Mrs. Knight were trying their best to get the brunette out of her slump, but it seemed like there was nothing they could do about it. As long as Katie's older brother had cancer, Katie wouldn't be of them would be, really. At least Kendall and Mrs. Knight would fake it.

"Katie, you can't stay down about this forever," Kendall announced.

"I can if I have anything to do with that," Katie mumbled.

"You may be able to be in control of your emotions, but I know I have an effect on them. So, I have something to do with it. If I'm going to influence how you feel, I hope this changes your mind. I hate seeing you sad, Kit Kat. It breaks my heart, mostly because I feel like I'm responsible for your smile. If it's not there, I think I'm doing something wrong. By seeing you the way you are now, it makes me feel like I'm not being the best big brother I should be."

"It's not that, Kendall," Katie assured. "I just don't want to see my big brother dying right in front of me."

"I'm not dead yet, Katie! We still have time here! If what could be my last moments with you are of you being sad, I'd rather die now. I don't want to live with that, Katie. If I'm going to die, I want to know that you were as happy as you could be."

"Okay, Kendall, I understand. I will try my best to be as happy as possible." Katie promised. "Where are the rest of the boys anyway?"

"I don't know, let's go check the room." Kendall answered. They walked towards the room and when they opened the door a Carlos popped out in front of them. While Katie was so startled she nearly hit the ceiling, Kendall stood very still.

"Hey guys! Gotcha didn't I Katie?" Carlos questioned.

"YES you did! And that was so not cool Carlos."

"Sor-_ry,_" Carlos replied, sass in his tone.

Katie smiled then asked, "Now where is Logan? Is he hiding somewhere, too?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I really don't know where he went." Carlos answered.

__"I'll text him, and ask him where he is," Kendall offered.

"Sounds cool," Katie said worriedly.

_**Kendall: Hey Logan, where are you bro?**_  
_** Logan: In the car  
Kendall: Where are you going?!  
Logan: I don't know. Just driving**_  
_** Kendall: Ok, just hurry home. :)**_

"Apparently, he is just driving," Kendall explained.

"Well then, I guess we'll just wait," James stated while walking into the room. You could tell something was wrong with James when he walked in. His eyes were puffy and red. He wasn't as happy as he usually was. No smile on his face which was _very _unusual.

"What's wrong, James?" Katie asked, giving James a gigantic hug.

"Nothing's wrong, Katie," he answered, wiping at his tear filled eyes.

"You sure?" Kendall questioned, walking towards James.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" James rushed out of the room, out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"I wonder what that was all about," Katie wondered out loud. Carlos sat on one of the beds and you can tell he was shaken up. Carlos never liked the slamming of doors, yelling, or friends leaving. Kendall sat next to him and began patting Carlos on the back.

"It'll be okay," Kendall said reassuringly.

"Well, are we going to just stand here upset or are we going to go after him?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, baby sis. Let's go." They ran out the door and tried to find what direction James was going in. "He couldn't have gone that far," Kendall assured, more to himself than to anyone around him.

"There he is!" Katie screamed while pointing towards a running James. They all hurried towards him. Much to their surprise, James stayed where he was and didn't make a single effort to leave his they got to him, he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. They all just stood there shocked. James was always one of the guys who constantly stayed strong and you never really saw him cry unless he was out of hair product.

"J-James," Kendall stuttered. "W-what's wrong?"

"I can't take it, man! Everyone is falling apart, including me, and I can't take it anymore. You could be gone in months, weeks, or even days, and I just can't take it!" Kendall had no idea what to say. He knew this was how Katie would react, but not James. Not in a million years would he have thought James would act like this. Luckily, though, Katie knew just what to say and how to say it.

"James," Katie started.

James wiped his eyes before saying anything. "Yeah, Katie?"

"Even if it is Kendall's last months, hours, or days, he wants to know that we are happy. He told me that himself." Katie explained. She looked at James and then at her big brother who was smiling, but yet had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Kit Kat," James admitted. He stood up and faced Kendall. "It's just that, Kendall, I am so worried about you, man. Just...please stay strong." He hugged Kendall and then Carlos and Katie joined to form a group hug. After a few seconds, James broke the hug. "Oh, and guys, I'm sorry for yelling back there."

"It's ok," Katie stated. They all started towards the apartment, and when they finally got there, Carlos looked at his watch.

"Woah, guys it's almost 12:00."

"Are you serious?" Kendall questioned. Carlos nodded and sat on the couch. "Logan still isn't here. I hope he is okay!"

"Text him big brother. Like you did last time," Katie suggested.

"Alright, Katie."

_**Kendall: Logan, it's almost 12:00! Where are you?!**_

They waited for about 5 minutes and there was still no answer. They all just sat on the couch waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

"James, turn on the T.V. please," Carlos requested. James picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. The news was on and the headline was...  
_"18-year-old boy in car wreck on the highway"_

**  
A/N- So... how was the cliffhanger? Well here are the Fun Facts:**

~Another GIGANTIC thanks to beautywithbrains for helping a WHOLE lot on this chapter.  
~I had a fun time having James have a mental breakdown moment there. Not because it was a good thing, but well... I really don't know, I just had a good writer moment. :)  
~I love when people say my story is good so thanks to those that take the time to compliment and suggest things to me. Means a lot.

Ok I am going to try another new thing... Message me what you think will happen next and whoever is closest to the right answer will get a special shout out at the end of the next chapter. :)


End file.
